


Мандарины

by SleepwalkerLaw



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepwalkerLaw/pseuds/SleepwalkerLaw
Summary: О том, что вкусными бывают не только фрукты





	Мандарины

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты питаешься только солнечной энергией.

Соске подошел к сидевшему на скамейке Момотаро и протянул ему мандарин.

— Ямазаки-семпай... — Голос его прозвучал серьезно, но тут же стал привычно легким, словно чуть обиженным. — Неправда, я съедаю даже больше, чем брат. Он говорит, что такими темпами я съем все запасы нашей страны и из-за меня начнется голод.

— И как же ты не растолстел до сих пор?

На удивление, он не ответил, взял протянутый мандарин и стал сдирать кожуру, уставившись на асфальт. Соске опустился рядом на скамейку. Тонкие пальцы Момотаро ловко отрывали один кусочек за другим, в воздухе разлился кисло-сладкий аромат. Когда мандарин был полностью очищен, Соске все еще не мог отвести взгляда.

— Семпай?

Соске внимательно посмотрел на Момотаро, тот ответил испуганным, обеспокоенным взглядом. На лице не было привычной улыбки, и это напрягало.

— Вообще-то, я хотел поговорить насчет того, что случилось на прошлой неделе. Мне кажется, стоит рассказать об этом Рину.

— Извините, я так не думаю. — Момотаро отвернулся.

— Ты ведь мог утонуть тогда. Капитан должен знать о таких случаях. Что если в следующий раз никого не окажется рядом? 

— Нет! Этого не повторится.

— Ты уверен?

— Да, у меня все под контролем.

— Знаешь, тогда ситуация точно не была под контролем.

— Пожалуйста, семпай.

От вида сжавшегося, как маленький котенок, Момотаро у Соске защемило сердце, но уступать так просто он не собирался.

— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я должен молчать.

— Я обязан участвовать в соревнованиях в этом году, — он выпалил на одном дыхании. Теперь его взгляд был полон решимости, на щеках выступил румянец. Соске не смог сдержать улыбки. — А если капитан узнает, что я запаниковал и чуть не утонул, он меня отстранит.

— За усердие не отстраняют, а вот головой подумать все-таки надо. — Соске понимал его, возможно, даже больше, чем остальные. Он потрепал Момотаро по рыжей макушке.

— Еще кое-что, семпай. Я… должен вам признаться: после того, как вы спасли меня, я чувствую себя странно. — Момотаро резко выдохнул.

— Неудивительно. Ты ходил к врачу?

— Нет. То есть, я имел в виду совсем не это. Мне кажется, что эти чувства… — Он спрятал глаза и еще больше покраснел. — Мои чувства к вам. Это стало чем-то большим, чем уважение. И мне очень нужно признаться, иначе я не перестану думать об этом и не смогу сосредоточиться на плавании, и...

Момотаро замолк на полуслове — Соске протянул руку и прижал его к себе. Похоже, тот даже перестал дышать. Конечно, понять, о чем говорил Момотаро, было несложно, но вдруг стало страшно, что тот произнесет вслух. Мысль о том, что Момотаро так старается стать ближе к нему была одновременно невероятно притягательной и опасной. И вот так сидеть, обнимая его, казалось чем-то правильным.

Момотаро что-то пробубнил.

— Что? — Соске чуть ослабил объятия, но руку не убрал.

— Говорю, что раздавил мандарин.

Оба уставились на ладонь, с которой стекал сок из оставшейся мякоти. Соске неосознанно облизнул губы ― Момотаро попытался поймать капли до того, как они попадут на штаны. Дышать вдруг стало труднее, грудь распирало каким-то чувством. Соске протянул свободную руку и оторвал пару долек мандарина. Впервые с начала разговора Момотаро поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза, словно пытался спросить без слов. Мысли из головы исчезли, и Соске бездумно поднес дольки к губам Момотаро, провел по ним, размазывая сок. Капли стекали по подбородку и шее, скрываясь за воротом футболки. Захотелось слизнуть влажные дорожки, оставленные каплями сока, но в этот момент Момотаро облизнул дольки, а потом приоткрыл рот. Горячие губы коснулись пальцев Соске, вбирая кусочек мандарина глубже, язык скользнул между пальцев. Медленно и плавно Момотаро поглаживал подушечки языком, прикусывал и снова ласкал… 

Соске выдохнул и только сейчас понял, что не дышал все это время. Вынув палец изо рта Момотаро, Соске провел по приоткрытым губам, прежде чем впиться в них поцелуем. На поцелуй Момотаро ответил с таким же напором, и от этого сносило крышу. Соске закрыл глаза, вдыхая запах мандаринов. Казалось, и сам Момотаро был на вкус как те самые мандарины.

Настойчивое жужжание телефона в кармане немного отрезвило. С толикой раздражения Соске оторвался от чужих губ и ответил на звонок.

— Да, я нашел его. Мы будем через пять минут. — Он посмотрел на совсем раскрасневшегося и растрепанного Момотаро. — Через пятнадцать минут.

И вернул телефон обратно в карман.

— Нам нужно на тренировку.

Момотаро только кивнул и рванул вперед, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть смущение. Соске успел заметить его счастливую улыбку и тихо хмыкнул, поняв, что глупо улыбается в ответ. Ради этого, наверное, стоило задержаться и подольше.


End file.
